Tom Tucker (Family Guy)
Tom Tucker is a fictional character in Family Guy, voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Story Tom Tucker is the anchorman for Quahog 5 News. He's a quite narcissistic, handsome, mustachioed man who recaps news in pleasing baritone. In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story it is revealed that his mustache is fake, but this is not confirmed as the Griffin family actually act out the film. Tom is not one to be politically correct, nor does he take into account the feelings of anyone, including broadcast partner Diane Simmons. He was married to Stacy Tucker, whom he was divorced from in Mother Tucker, and is the father of Jake Tucker, whose face is upside-down. He often uses hookers and he once had a dead one, whom Peter ran over. He becomes Peter's step dad in the episode Mother Tucker, and they became very close. Meg developed a crush on him in one episode. Trivia * His house is full of pictures of him, including one of him in a wedding dress. This could be because he hates his wife, Stacy, and is ashamed of his son Jake's face. * He frequently picks up hookers. * Although he and Diane appear to hate each other, during a news special when the cast believed that they were knocked off the air, Tom pulled out a sex-paddle to spank Diane with. Right when he was about to deliver the first whack, the cameraman exclaimed that they were on the air. Tom also makes many sexual jokes about her on the air. * His name in the Original Pilot is Mike Tucker. * Seth MacFarlane uses only a minor adjusted change of voice when speaking for the character very close to his natural voice. Quotes * Coming up: Diane's weight. * (After reading a list of names) ...and that concludes the list of people who were mean to me in junior high. Tomorrow – high school! * Tom: Hello and welcome to Quahog's Special People's Games. I'm Tom Tucker. :Diane: And I'm Diane Simmons. It's a great day to be alive, Tom, able-bodied or not. :Tom: It sure is, Diane. Today we'll see some of Quahog's finest athletes struggle valiantly against God's twisted designs. You'll cheer, you'll cry, you might even get a cheap laugh or two. :Diane: I know I will, Tom. In fact, there's the distinct possibility that by the end of the day, we'll all be going to Hell. :Tom: I'll see you there, Diane. * (After lying about the last Pawtucket scroll being found) That's right, I made it up. I figured if people thought the last scroll was found, everyone would stop looking, giving me the edge to find it myself. What I did was wrong... and as an act of contrition, I will now insert this carnivorous earwig into my brain. (Inserts earwig) Heh... kinda tickles. (After a few more seconds, inhales deeply through the nose and falls down screaming) Ahh!!! Ahh!!! Oh God!!! It's eating out the back of my eyes!!! Ahh!!! * We now go live to Diane being a bitch. Diane? * Diane: Are you as excited as I am, Tom? :Tom: Are you kidding, Diane? I got wood! (Pulls out a wooden board) * That's right, Diane, and I'll tell you what else will be examined: this cock. (Looks down and pulls out a rooster.) * I'm sorry, there's a handsome man in my spoon. You'll have to come back later. * Diane: Quite a situation we've got here, Tom. :Tom: "Quite a situation we've got here, Tom" indeed, Diane. Category:Family Guy characters Category:Fictional reporters Category:Fictional television personalities Category:1999 introductions